


tonight, i'll be the libertine

by hoopoe



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scentist Era, implied poly vixx, why must i be the one to make these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/pseuds/hoopoe
Summary: "Hyung, you taste likedeath," Hongbin grumbles when Taekwoon kisses him, but kisses back agreeably enough. Taekwoon seizes his opportunity while Hongbin'snotthinking about the fact that Taekwoon woke him up at what has to be somewhere near four in the morning, grinds his hips lazily against Hongbin's blanket-covered ass, becausewhat a fine ass it is—Taekwoon hits the floor with a perplexed thud. Hongbin peers over the edge of the mattress. Gauging Taekwoon's residual drunkenness. Taekwoon blinks up at him, bovine."Fine, hyung. I'll fuck you. Brush your teeth first."Taekwoon and Hongbin, after the Dingo Tipsy Live.





	tonight, i'll be the libertine

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing I wrote from a snippet of drunk-Taekwoon fic I had sitting around. Not really any weird consent issues to worry about. Just guys being dudes. Dudes being bros. Having a wee bit of tipsy sex.

Hongbin is warm. Hongbin is also short. Taekwoon giggles out as much as Hongbin makes sounds that tell Taekwoon he's only half listening and drags him into the dorm.

Taekwoon shifts his weight, leaning harder on Hongbin in retaliation. Hongbin stumbles to the side a few steps, nearly careening into Hakyeon's bedroom. "Hyung," he pleads. Taekwoon is feeling reasonably magnanimous after the soju and food he's filled up on tonight, on Dingo Music's bill no less, and so he rests his head on Hongbin's hair—it's sweaty, _ew—_ and hums happily. Disregards the sweat.

"You may speak." Hongbin jostles Taekwoon—a bit meanly, in Taekwoon's expert opinion—further under his arm, striking a careful balance between keeping Taekwoon mostly vertical and opening Taekwoon's bedroom door. He's not nearly so careful when they resume their slow forward motion, and Taekwoon is at once very aware that he has roughly three and a half kilometers of _legs_ and nothing connecting them to his brain except some electric impulse he can't feel. His brain is well-insulated by _drunk_ and _sleepy_ and _warm_ from Hongbin's damp, salty body.

"Ugh, hyung, did you _lick_ me?" Hongbin whisper-shouts, disgusted. Taekwoon murmurs an incoherent affirmative, content with his revelation and content to only partially share it with Hongbin himself. _"Ugh."_ He hefts Taekwoon's weigh closer to him. "C'mon, hyung. Walk. _Don't_ lick me again." Taekwoon patently can't walk, but he definitely processed the words _lick me again_ , and so he runs his tongue in a broad swipe all the way from Hongbin's clavicle to his jaw. 

Hongbin shivers and his face, what Taekwoon can see of it, scrunches up in a full-body wince. " _Hyung._ " He sounds upset. Taekwoon straightens up enough to press submissive kisses to Hongbin's neck in apology, and Hongbin sighs.It sounds martyred, like Hongbin is under the impression that _he's_ the one suffering here, when Taekwoon's _legs_ won't work and he's _thirsty_ and Hongbin is warm, too warm, and—

The room blurs and Taekwoon hits—soft. Not-quite-clean-smelling. His bed. How did he get here. Did Hongbin—

"Did you _throw_ me?" Taekwoon accuses, squinting up to find Hongbin in the darkness. He sees Hongbin's jaw limned in light from the living room, but Hongbin doesn't answer. "I'm your hyung," Taekwoon pouts. Hongbin laughs.

"You can't _stand up_ , what are you planning to do?" And Hongbin may have a point, he _may_ , but damned if Taekwoon won't _try—_ "No, hyung, you stay there." Hand firm at his shoulder, pushing him down until his head hits the pillow. "You...go to sleep. You sleep it off."

Taekwoon's legs get tangled in his slacks when he tries to squirm them off enough to sleep, so Hongbin moves to his ankles and tugs. Taekwoon's pants slide right off for Hongbin. The traitors. Hongbin yanks the covers out from under Taekwoon's languid limbs and deposits them haphazardly on top of him, pulling them up to Taekwoon's chin.

He's saying something about leaving water on the nightstand. Taekwoon watches his lips move, chapped from too much liquor. Taekwoon's lips taste like salt, still, when he runs his tongue over them. 

"—hear a _word_ I said, did you, hyung? God, you're—"

Taekwoon grabs a clumsy fistful of Hongbin's shirt and _heaves_ , and Hongbin shuts up all at once as Taekwoon investigates the other ways Hongbin tastes, like cheap chapstick and stale soju and the exhausted breath he exhales softly. He stays still, letting Taekwoon kiss him, dropping to his knees next to the bed. Taekwoon lifts a heavy hand to run his fingertips down Hongbin's jaw, and it falls again as fatigue hits Taekwoon. He lets go of Hongbin's shirt and pulls back just enough to lick at Hongbin's lips one more time.

He can't make out Hongbin's face, so he closes his eyes and lies down and tries to keep the room from spinning. 

"Ah, Hongbinnie..." Taekwoon mumbles, sliding deeper under the covers. "Ah, I…” 

He never finishes the thought, his tongue lulled into the stupor of sleep as the night catches up to him and seeps into his skin.

***

It's entirely under his own power that Taekwoon flops into Hongbin's bed at some ungodly hour of the morning. He thrashes around until he's half-spooning and half-on top of Hongbin's sleeping body, which by then is no longer sleeping but is stirring awake.

"Hyung," Hongbin mutters, groggy, and Taekwoon hums, still just a bit tipsy, and curls in close. Stretches a leg out over Hongbin's waist. Whines plaintively. "Hyung, go to _sleep_."

"Hongbinnie," Taekwoon whispers, a hint of a whimper in it. "Hongbinnie, I'm _horny_ , fuck me—"

Taekwoon's slept off the worst of it and he's in that pleasant liminal space between drunk and sober, and Hongbin is _warm_ and he smells good and he's pliant from sleep and—

"Hyung, you taste like _death_ ," Hongbin grumbles when Taekwoon kisses him, but kisses back agreeably enough. Taekwoon seizes his opportunity while Hongbin's _not_ thinking about the fact that Taekwoon woke him up at what has to be somewhere near four in the morning, grinds his hips lazily against Hongbin's blanket-covered ass, because _what a fine ass it is_ —

Taekwoon hits the floor with a perplexed thud _._ Hongbin peers over the edge of the mattress. Gauging Taekwoon's residual drunkenness. Taekwoon blinks up at him, bovine.

"Fine, hyung. I'll fuck you. Brush your teeth first."

With the eager, clumsy steps of those tipsy on booze and hormones, Taekwoon clambers to their shared restroom and stares triumphantly at his own reflection as he conquers the stale-booze taste of his own mouth. It's not the first time he's wheedled a hasty late-night fuck out of Hongbin, but it _is_ the first time he's managed to do it with his senses still buzzing from a night of good drinks and good company. It _feels_ like an occasion worth...being triumphant about.

Taekwoon undresses as he walks back, leaving a trail of clothes behind him from the restroom to Hongbin's room, just so Hakyeon will have something to scream about in the morning. Hongbin's exasperated face greets him, half-lit by his bedside lamp. "You're nude."

" _You're_ nude," Taekwoon says back, because what he can see of Hongbin, what isn't covered by his godawful grandma quilt—namely, Hongbin's torso—is, in fact, naked. Hongbin scoffs and flips back the covers to reveal his boxers, still on, and Taekwoon crawls onto the bed with a scandalized gasp. "You're _not_ nude," Taekwoon pouts, pressing his brow to Hongbin's.

Hongbin's mouth twists against a smile. "You can fix that," he allows, and Taekwoon rummages around until he finds Hongbin's waist band. Yanks insistently until Hongbin's hips lift and the offending article of clothing slips off, tossed to parts unknown in the name of Taekwoon's profound horniness. Taekwoon gets a hand on Hongbin's half-hard dick, strokes him too-slow and tight, just to hear the hiss of his breath. Hongbin's teeth score a line down Taekwoon's neck in retaliation, and Taekwoon bites his lip, stifling a moan.

"This is how it's gonna be, huh, hyung?" Hongbin asks as Taekwoon wrests the proffered bottle of lube from him, slicking up two fingers and cramming them unceremoniously into himself. Hongbin's mouth finds Taekwoon's hungrily, and Hongbin's _tongue_ , his _teeth_ , dragging across Taekwoon's lips, sending heat racing through Taekwoon's limbs, focalizing low in his belly, and he can't concentrate on opening himself up for Hongbin when Hongbin's working him open in another way entirely.

"Hong _bin_ ," Taekwoon whines, and Hongbin rolls his eyes, but slows their kiss down to something manageable. Taekwoon's straddling Hongbin's waist, he's grinding against Hongbin's abs, he hasn't registered it until now but he glances down to get his bearings and there's a slick trail of precum that _must_ belong to one of them. "Hongbinnie, I _need_ –"

"Shhhh," Hongbin shushes him. There's so much going _on_ , and Taekwoon can't figure out which way he wants to _move_ , because Hongbin feels so good under him, but he'll feel so much better _inside_ if Taekwoon can muster the patience for the tedium of stretching himself open. "Here, hyung, let me." Kind, quiet voice, before the cap of the lube cracks open again and Hongbin's batting Taekwoon's fingers away from his own ass.

It's a nice feeling, but not _nice_ , which Taekwoon supposes is fair. He's nearing desperate, and Hongbin's fingers brushing past where he's most sensitive would end this too soon, but Taekwoon wriggles his hips restlessly, hopefully, regardless. "Use three," he giggles. "Your hands are small."

And _fuck_ , Hongbin crooks those three fingers and Taekwoon slaps his clean hand across his mouth and _moans_ as too-much pleasure throbs through him, pitching him forward against Hongbin with a pathetic twitch of his cock and a languid gush of precum.

"Fuck you," Taekwoon gasps, kissing under Hongbin's ear. "Fuck me." He licks there for good measure and Hongbin says _ugh_ but withdraws his fingers and wipes them meticulously clean with a tissue from the nightstand. Draws Taekwoon in for another lazy kiss, which Taekwoon returns, distracted, as Hongbin attempts to work a condom on with only his sense of touch and a lapful of Taekwoon.

"There," Hongbin finally says tightly, dropping a kiss at Taekwoon's sternum. "Your chariot awaits, hyung."

"Hong _bin_ ," Taekwoon groans again, and it's a protest and a plea as he lines up and sinks down on Hongbin's cock, and then his mind is a flood of _yes_ and _God_ and the sound of Hongbin's bitten-off moans, each one of them hoarse and perfect, and Taekwoon closes his eyes and folds his legs under himself and rolls his hips, up and down. Changes the angle, and that's _it_ , that's right where he wants Hongbin's dick, and he's riding Hongbin like his life depends on getting off, which it _might._ "Hongbin," he chants, breathy and faster, paced with the frantic pitch of his hips. "Hongbin, Hongbin-ah, Hongbin—"

Hongbin's answer is only choked sounds and heavy, hungry breath, and the bruising grip of Hongbin's hands at Taekwoon's hips as he guides Taekwoon through the motions, thrusting up to meet him on every harsh roll down, and Taekwoon can't _help_ it, he gets a hand on his cock and touches himself, because he _is_ desperate now, Hongbin's fucking him so well, he's fucking _himself_ so well, it's all so much, too much—

Taekwoon whines, long and drawn-out, as he comes across Hongbin's stomach, and Hongbin fucks him through it, panting hard as he uses Taekwoon for his own release. Taekwoon drops his head to the side and just _takes_ , whimpers when Hongbin's lips find his neck as he grinds into Taekwoon a few short times, and that's it.

They kiss lazily until Taekwoon gets antsy and lifts himself up and away, and Hongbin grimaces and staggers off to clean himself up. Taekwoon hums happily, sated, and makes himself at home in Hongbin's bed. He drifts off, and is awakened by Hongbin's weight dipping the mattress next to him.

"You have a bed," Hongbin observes.

"Shhh," Taekwoon ripostes, with great feeling, and Hongbin huffs and slings an arm across Taekwoon's waist, and that's that.

In the morning, Hakyeon will wake them with a pissy, hungover, " _You fucking two—_ you two, _fucking_ —" and Sanghyuk will manhandle him away with a muttered, "Too loud for any time before noon, hyung," and Jaehwan will pelt Taekwoon's clothes at them, and everything will be perfectly normal. Whatever value of "normal" applies in their shared dorm.

For now, though—sleep, blessed sleep, and Hongbin's unconscious mumbling through the boozy fog of Taekwoon's dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you're so inclined!
> 
> You can find me (anonymously) on [my CaPri sideblog!](http://misscloud-laurent.tumblr.com)


End file.
